


【盾冬】Endless Noel

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 無盡的聖誕節。二戰前的芽詹以及隊三後復三前，在瓦干達一起度過聖誕節的盾冬。一萬字有點長，推薦可以搭配著聖誕佳音《The First Noel》一起慢慢閱讀，雖然遲到了幾天，還是祝各位聖誕快樂。





	【盾冬】Endless Noel

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

　　1939年的平安夜。

　　下著雪的布魯克林街道掛滿了聖誕節的裝飾，五彩繽紛的燈飾照耀著雪夜，家家戶戶、形形色色，無論大人或是孩子們，臉上都充滿著笑容。

　　盡管英法兩國已於九月向德意志帝國宣戰，但在好不容易逐漸從經濟恐慌中復甦的美國，自從1929年後已經歷了十年的大蕭條，睽違已久的歡欣氣氛，掩蓋了歐陸戰爭的消息。

　　平靜的聖夜中，只有報佳音的孩子們歌頌著對佳節的期盼與祝福的歌聲在街頭巷尾縈繞。

　　抱著一袋束著紅綠相間緞帶的白色紙袋，頭上戴著浣熊造型毛線帽的巴奇嘴裡輕輕哼著聖誕歌曲，慢慢走在往史蒂夫家的路上。

　　看著報佳音的孩子們在一戶人家門口唱著《The First Noel》的模樣，巴奇臉上浮現著微笑。

  
_The First Noel, the Angels did say_  
_天使初報聖誕佳音_

_Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay_  
_先向田間貧苦牧人_

_In fields where they lay keeping their sheep_  
_牧人正當看守羊群_

_On a cold winter's night that was so deep._  
_嚴冬方冷長夜已深_

  
　　聽著聖誕佳音，巴奇不經意地想起自己跟史蒂夫小時也曾經一同在平安夜跟著挨家挨戶報佳音。

　　因為寒冬，活動又持續到深夜凌晨四時，雖然史蒂夫硬撐著跟完全程，但他後來幾乎唱不出聲音，隔天還發燒躺了好幾天。

　　然而下一年史蒂夫還是倔強地堅持要報佳音，巴奇自然也跟著一起，於是兩人在平安夜報佳音這件事一直持續到史蒂夫母親過世為止。

　　雖然現在不再報佳音了，但是巴奇還是會習慣性地在跟自己家人一同吃完聖誕大餐後，再帶著自己親手烤的聖誕糖霜餅乾到史蒂夫家裡跟他一起度過平安夜，一同迎接聖誕節。

　　由於巴奇視線看著佳音隊，腦裡還想著史蒂夫，所以當他轉過街角時，並沒注意到有人站在他面前，一下子迎面撞了上去。

　　以二十出頭的年輕男性來說，巴奇的體型算是標準中的標準，而對方相當高大，即使巴奇撞到他也紋風不動，反而是巴奇因反作用力往後一屁股跌到了冰涼堅硬的地面上，不禁吃痛地叫了一聲。

　　「哇！」

　　「……抱歉，你沒事吧。」

　　略顯低沉的聲音從頭上傳來，巴奇還沒從摔倒的衝擊中回過神來，對方已經來到他面前，彎下腰伸出手。

　　「我才抱歉，是我沒注意到……」

　　握住了對方伸過來的手，巴奇抬起頭，才看見那個男人的模樣。

　　男人有著一頭暗金色的短髮，一臉大鬍子以及緊蹙的眉心讓他看上去似乎三四十歲左右，一雙清澈的藍眸即使在黑夜中也依舊晶亮，接近黑的深藍色服裝胸前點綴著一顆星，看起來有些奇特，但巴奇覺得很適合這個男人。

　　而且他應該是第一次見到這個男人，但對方的長相不知怎地讓巴奇覺得相當熟悉，忍不住發楞般地盯著看。

　　直到男人撿起了巴奇掉在一旁的毛線帽，遞到了巴奇面前，他才回過神來。

　　「抱歉，我太失禮了，謝謝你，先生！」

　　慌慌張張地道歉又道謝，從青年手中接過了毛線帽，重新戴回頭上，巴奇突然想到應該回點什麼表達自己的歉意跟謝意，於是他低頭看了一眼自己懷裡的紙袋，想了一下後，小心翼翼地打開束口，從中取出四片餅乾。

　　「這是我做的聖誕糖霜餅乾，請你收下！」

　　看著巴奇手中的糖霜餅乾，男人皺起的眉間慢慢舒展開來。

　　「謝謝，那我就不客氣了，」一邊道謝，男人微笑著從巴奇手中接過餅乾，放進自己腰間袋裡，並獻上祝福，「祝你有個愉快的聖誕佳節。」

　　「你也是，先生，聖誕快樂。」

　　笑著與男人點頭道別後，轉過身的巴奇很快就來到了史蒂夫家門前。

　　雖然巴奇知道史蒂夫家門的鑰匙藏在哪，但他還是按了門鈴。

　　不到一分鐘門把就轉動著往內打開來，看到他最喜歡的金髮瘦小子探出頭來，巴奇臉上的笑容燦爛得像是會發光。

　　「聖誕快樂，史蒂夫。」

　　「聖誕快樂，巴奇。」

　　原本面無表情的史蒂夫也被巴奇的笑容感化，微笑回應，並往旁邊退開來，好讓巴奇能夠走進家裡。

　　將手上的紙袋交給史蒂夫後，巴奇一邊將身上的毛線帽跟圍巾脫下，掛到一旁的衣帽架上一邊關心地問著史蒂夫。

　　「今晚可是大日子，你有好好吃一頓嗎？」

　　「當然，你從三天前就一直叮嚀我，我還不好好準備嗎？」史蒂夫嘆了口氣，「只不過一個人吃一整隻烤火雞還是太撐了。」

　　即使這個家裡只剩下一個人住，由於巴奇三天兩頭就往自己家裡跑，成天關心自己，讓史蒂夫一點都不覺得自己是孤獨的。

　　「那就好，」巴奇點了點頭，「我還有點餓，一起來吃……」

　　話說到一半，走進史蒂夫家門，看到擺在門口櫃子上的一張家族照片，巴奇突然很大聲地啊了一聲。

　　嚇了一跳的史蒂夫一臉訝異地問道：「怎麼了？」

　　「剛才我在外摔倒，有一個鬍子大叔幫忙扶我起來，我一直覺得他很像誰，看到你才想起來，他長的很像你爸爸！」

　　「你剛才摔倒了？有沒有受傷？」

　　聽到巴奇說自己摔倒，史蒂夫第一反應是擔心他有沒有受傷，在看到巴奇搖頭後才好奇地問：「你說有人長得像我爸爸？」

　　巴奇大力點著頭，然後看向一旁櫃子上擺著的史蒂夫父母抱著還是嬰孩的史蒂夫時的照片，歪著腦袋。

　　「不過好像又不是很像？」

　　「到底像還是不像？」

　　「嗯……與其說是你爸爸，我想大概更像是你變高大又長出一大堆鬍子。」將視線在史蒂夫跟照片中的史蒂夫父親之間來回，巴奇想了想，「搞不好是你的遠房親戚？」

　　巴奇曖昧的話語讓史蒂夫看看巴奇又看看照片中的父親，再看向一旁穿衣鏡中瘦弱的像跟豆芽菜的自己，不置可否地聳了聳肩。

　　「如果我有遠房親戚，那我怎麼沒聽我媽提起過？」

　　「也對。」

　　兩人一邊說笑著一邊往客廳走去。

　　「要不要喝杯熱蛋酒？」

　　「好啊，剛好可以配我的糖霜餅乾。」

　　窗外的聖誕佳音隱約傳入燃燒著爐火的小小客廳中，史蒂夫跟巴奇兩人坐在沙發上，手裡捧著熱蛋酒，吃著巴奇帶來的糖霜餅乾，心情輕鬆而愉快，忍不住跟著微笑著對彼此唱了起來。

  
_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_  
_歡欣、歡欣、歡欣、歡欣_

_Born is the King of Israel_  
_天國君王今日降生_

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

 

  
　　78年後。

　　2017年的平安夜。

　　誘人食慾的濃郁香氣及悅耳的低軟歌聲中，史蒂夫緩緩睜開了眼，看向身旁空蕩蕩的被窩，想起了昨晚被自己抱在懷中的巴奇，臉上不自覺揚起了微笑。

　　起身梳洗並換上瓦干達式的民族服裝後，史蒂夫跟隨著歌聲跟香氣來到客廳，果然見到穿著圍裙的巴奇正站在廚房內，而香氣正不斷從裡往外蔓延。

　　爐灶上放了一只大鍋，下方燃燒著小火，一旁的小型窯爐中正烤著餅乾，巴奇右手握著大湯匙在鍋子內緩緩攪動，香氣越發濃郁。

　　看著巴奇輕輕搖晃著馬尾的背影，聽著熟悉的聖誕佳音悠揚地從巴奇嘴裡低吟而出，史蒂夫內心充滿了幸福祥和。

  
_And by the light of that same star_  
_博士三人因見星光_

_Three Wise men came from country far_  
_遠道而來拋棄家鄉_

_To seek for a King was their intent_  
_專心一意尋求君王_

_And to follow the star wherever it went._  
_追隨景星不問路長_

  
　　安安靜靜地欣賞了一會巴奇的歌聲與背影，史蒂夫躡手躡腳地來到了巴奇的身後，一把抱住了他，將嘴湊到他耳邊低聲輕問：「糖果還是惡作劇？」

　　突然被抱住的巴奇稍微顫了一下，知道是史蒂夫後全身放鬆往後輕輕靠在寬厚的胸膛上，仰起頭笑看史蒂夫。

　　「現在都聖誕節啦，你還惡作劇？就不怕聖誕老人不送你禮物？」

　　瞥了一眼鍋中奶白色的花椰菜濃湯，再與巴奇帶著笑意的綠眸相對，史蒂夫勾起了嘴角，眼中閃過戲謔的光芒。

　　「但我就是想對你惡作劇。」

　　「惡作劇的壞孩子可沒有聖誕禮物。」

　　「那我不要聖誕禮物了，我只要你這個聖誕老人。」

　　說著，史蒂夫低下頭吻住了巴奇還想說些什麼的唇。

　　明天就是一年一度的聖誕節，也就是說，今天是巴奇在瓦干達甦醒後的第一個平安夜。

　　對史蒂夫來說，這個聖誕節的意義非比尋常，是他跟巴奇兩人分別了73年後，第一個再次共同度過的聖誕節。

　　因此，史蒂夫從一個禮拜前就回到了瓦干達，打算從聖誕節前一直新年過後至少一個月的時間都待在瓦干達與巴奇兩人共度。

　　除了忙著準備過節外，只要有時間他們就會膩在一起，彷彿要彌補這些日子以來分別的寂寞。

　　「唔……嗯……」

　　巴奇被吻得呼吸有些紊亂，只好用唯一的右手輕輕敲打著史蒂夫的背。

　　在史蒂夫依依不捨地終於停下對自己口腔的蹂躪後，巴奇舔了舔唇邊溢出的唾液，凝視著史蒂夫。

　　「時間不早啦，我們得趕緊做好準備。」

　　將下巴靠在巴奇的頭頂上，史蒂夫看向桌上那一包一包包裝精美的禮物盒，嗯了一聲。

　　「抱歉，要你陪著我一起送禮，你好不容易回來，平安夜還不能好好休息。」

　　看著巴奇帶著歉意的笑容，史蒂夫笑著撫上他的臉頰。

　　「不用道歉，陪著你就是我最好的休息。」

　　「啥時學會說這些甜言蜜語了，你這臭豆芽。」

　　嘴上輕斥著，巴奇臉上掛著的卻是紅通通的笑容。

　　史蒂夫打從心裡想著，若是能讓巴奇露出這樣的笑容，無論是什麼他都願意去做，更何況巴奇想做的可是在平安夜分送禮物給孩子們的善舉。

　　在瓦干達生活的這段日子裡，是巴奇自從掉落火車被九頭蛇抓走後，最安穩的生活。

　　除了帝查拉跟舒莉的多方照顧外，當地民眾也都對巴奇很和善，孩子們更是親暱地喊巴奇白狼叔叔，讓史蒂夫無法回來陪伴巴奇時，也不會太過寂寞。

　　因此，無論如何都想要做些回饋的巴奇決定趁著聖誕節的機會，自己做些糖果點心分送給瓦干達的孩子們。

　　由於瓦干達國內聖誕節並不普遍，也與美國的習俗不大一樣，所以巴奇決定自己裝扮成聖誕老人，挨家挨戶給熟悉的孩子們送禮物。

　　當然，巴奇事先都有跟帝查拉以及孩子們的父母說明，也徵求到了同意跟建議，決定送給孩子們自己手織的動物造型毛線帽跟聖誕糖霜餅乾。

　　即使少了一隻手，巴奇也不以為苦，很用心地依照孩子們的喜好跟形象，量身打造不同的毛線帽跟餅乾。

　　史蒂夫知道後贊賞不已，還特地提前回來陪巴奇一起準備禮物，今晚也會打扮成聖誕老人的模樣陪著巴奇一起去送禮物。

　　畢竟巴奇雖然早已適應了單手，平時就算一人生活也能行動自如，但要扮成聖誕老人挨家挨戶－－還是在非洲大草原上－－送禮物給孩子們，還是不太方便，所以史蒂夫當然義不容辭。

　　「這最後一批餅乾烤好後你就可以騰出位置來烤火雞啦，等我們回來後就可以一起吃了。」

　　順著巴奇的視線看向桌上那一大隻火雞，史蒂夫點了點頭。

　　那隻火雞可是史蒂夫昨天就開始料理的，就等著進烤爐，從醃料跟填料，史蒂夫絕不假手他人，不管是平日、感恩節還是聖誕節，烤火雞的重大任務一向都是由史蒂夫負責。

　　等最後一批餅乾出爐後，巴奇一邊做著糖霜餅乾，一邊看著史蒂夫把火雞放入烤爐的模樣。

　　不是巴奇浮誇，但他可以大聲向全世界宣告，史蒂夫烤的火雞是他吃過最好吃的，金黃焦脆的外皮，軟嫩多汁的雞肉，搭配沾滿肉汁的填料，光是想到口水都要止不住。

　　將火雞慎重其事地放入烤爐後，史蒂夫洗好手，回到巴奇身邊，站在一旁看著巴奇如何靈活地運用著單手製作一片又一片看起來可愛又美味的聖誕糖霜餅乾，嘆了口氣。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「唉，都怪你，自從吃過你做的糖霜餅乾以後我就吃不下別人做的了，聖誕節沒吃到你的糖霜餅乾，感覺都不像聖誕節。」

　　聽到史蒂夫那麼誇讚自己，巴奇將一片已經放涼的聖誕樹造型糖霜餅乾遞到史蒂夫嘴邊

　　「怎樣？有感覺聖誕節到了嗎？。」

　　史蒂夫張開嘴，一口咬下巴奇遞到自己嘴邊的糖霜餅乾，滿心歡喜地大力點頭。

　　「嗯，果然還是要吃到你的糖霜餅乾才像聖誕節。」

　　看著史蒂夫吃得那麼開心，巴奇自己也忍不住嘴饞，吃了一片聖誕老人造型的糖霜餅乾。

　　「嘿嘿，看樣子我的手藝還沒退步。」

　　看著巴奇有些小得意的笑著，史蒂夫也情不自禁跟著笑了。

　　嚐著糖霜餅乾的美味，聞著烤爐裡陣陣傳來火雞的香氣，兩人臉上滿是開懷的笑容，嘴裡輕快地哼著。

  
_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_  
_歡欣、歡欣、歡欣、歡欣_

_Born is the King of Israel_  
_天國君王今日降生_

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

 

 

  
　　五個小時後。

　　聖誕節的凌晨三時左右。

　　兩位高大健壯的聖誕老人胸背相貼騎在重機上，奔馳在深夜的瓦干達草原上。

　　那是送完了禮物，正在回家路途上的史蒂夫跟巴奇。

　　辛苦了一整晚的兩人風塵僕僕地回到了家裡，臉上滿是疲憊而滿足的笑容。

　　今晚一切都很順利，還有不少家庭回送了巴奇跟史蒂夫，從手作的吉祥飾品，到一整隻烤得香酥可口的珠雞都有，讓他們的大紅布袋回來時也裝了不少東西。

　　兩人脫下了聖誕裝，換上長袍，巴奇重新點起爐火，將大鍋中的濃湯加熱，史蒂夫則將烤爐中的火雞取出，把火雞的肉汁跟填料分別取出，加工製作成肉汁醬跟焗烤填料通心粉。

　　浪漫的燭光搭配著仿古唱機播放而出的聖誕歌曲，以及一整桌的佳餚－－熱騰騰的花椰菜濃湯、蘋果派、玉米馬鈴薯泥、大蒜奶油炒袖珍甘藍菜，還有大餐的主角，餘燼保溫下，維持在最美味溫度的烤火雞。

　　「聖誕快樂，巴奇。」

　　「聖誕快樂，史蒂夫。」

　　凌晨四點，他們終於一起坐在餐桌前，享用遲來的聖誕大餐。

  
_This star drew nigh to the northwest_  
_景星導引渡漠越荒_

_O'er Bethlehem it took its rest_  
_到伯利恒停留其上_

_And there it did both Pause and stay_  
_景星射照馬棚光芒_

_Right o'er the place where Jesus lay_  
_嬰孩耶穌馬槽為床_

  
　　聖誕佳音中，兩人酌飲著蘭姆酒，輕鬆愉悅地品嘗著美味的餐點，熱絡地交談著，直到他們吃得心滿意足。

　　一同收拾了餐桌，兩人簡單梳洗了一番後，回到了房裡。

　　並肩坐在床上，回想著這個聖誕節的經歷，巴奇長長嘆出一口氣，看向史蒂夫，輕輕笑道：「我已經好久沒遇過這麼棒的聖誕節了。」

　　巴奇的笑容太過耀眼，史蒂夫情不自禁瞇起了雙眼，抱住他的肩膀，將他擁入懷中，發自內心地回道：「我也是，巴奇。」

　　他不敢去想像巴奇過去在九頭蛇時期的聖誕節是怎麼度過的，史蒂夫也不會再去回想當他以為巴奇不在人世時，他是怎麼獨自一人度過寂寞的聖誕節。

　　因為他知道，過去的事經過去了，他現在應該要做的，就是盡全力活在當下，珍惜每一個能與巴奇相處的時間，然後最重要的，是要對巴奇好，將巴奇應得的通通還給他。

　　「還有一個禮物必須送給這世界上最辛苦的好孩子，」巴奇凝視著史蒂夫，黑暗中，他的眼睛也依舊清亮，「你願意收下嗎？」

　　史蒂夫心中不勝感激，這世界上最辛苦的好孩子明明是巴奇，即使命運對他那麼殘酷，他卻還想著要對他人好、對史蒂夫好，從來不曾有任何怨言。

　　在心裡激動地喊著，但史蒂夫並沒有說出口，只是低頭熱烈地吻住了巴奇。

　　他會收下這份得來不易的珍貴禮物，然後，他會用盡一切去保護他、珍惜他、深深愛著他。

　　「我愛你，巴奇……」

　　「……我也愛你……史蒂夫……」

　　伴隨著對彼此的熱情告白，他們吻得難分難捨，濕熱的唇舌親密交纏著，發出了嘖嘖的水聲。

　　邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫邊將手抵在他的肩上，慢慢往前傾，輕輕將巴奇壓倒在床上。

　　披散在潔白床單上的棕色髮絲讓巴奇看起來性感無比，而他的笑容更是充滿了魅惑，讓史蒂夫心臟不住跳動。

　　在史蒂夫唇手並用的溫柔愛撫下，巴奇柔滑的肌膚很快染上了瑰麗的艷紅，發燙的身軀微微顫抖著，歡愉的呻吟從紅潤的唇瓣中流瀉而出。

　　當史蒂夫的手侵入了巴奇敏感的下肢，並握住了半勃的陰莖，輕輕上下套弄時，強烈而直接的快感讓巴奇拱起了腰，反射性地張開了嘴，發出的尖叫卻被史蒂夫堵在口腔裡。

　　「唔、啊……嗯……嗯嗯……！」

　　很快地，巴奇就抽搐著在史蒂夫的掌心內釋放。

　　高潮過後的巴奇攤在床上喘息了一會，從半睜的眼中看到史蒂夫瞇起雙眼舔著自己射在他手中的精液的愉悅表情，本來就紅的臉更紅了，忍不住抬起右腳輕踢了史蒂夫的大腿。

　　「別舔了，不快繼續天就要亮了。」

　　「放心吧，巴奇，」一把抓起了巴奇的右腳，在他的驚呼聲中，史蒂夫將他的下身拉向自己，輕輕啃咬著他的大拇指，低笑著，「天亮又怎樣？我能繼續幹你幹到天黑。」

　　無論是史蒂夫低沉的笑聲還是腳指傳來的酥麻，都讓巴奇感到強烈的顫慄從腳底一路竄上頭頂。

　　他知道，史蒂夫一向說到做到，他絕對可以幹自己幹一整天，從白天幹到黑夜，再從黑夜幹到白天。

　　盯著卡在自己雙腿間的金髮男人股間那昂然挺立的雄偉性器，讓巴奇不知是亢奮還是害怕，只能張大了發顫的嘴唇，嘆出一聲低軟的喘息。

　　巴奇的反應讓史蒂夫滿意極了，笑著按揉著巴奇富有彈性的臀肉，接著將手指臀縫間的凹陷處滑動，一點一點地闖入緊窄的小洞，往內推進。

　　「啊……」

　　私密處被異物侵入的感受讓巴奇忍不住抽搐著發出一聲低吟，隨著史蒂夫加入的手指更多，並在狹小的腸道內抽送、擺弄，一陣又一陣的酥麻快感襲擊著巴奇，溫軟柔韌的肉壁也不住收縮著，吞吐著透明的汁液。

　　感覺到巴奇內部已適應，史蒂夫才抽出了手指，將自身早已快要爆發的堅挺慾望插入了巴奇那處濕熱的天堂。

　　肉與肉互相緊密結合的極致快感讓兩人同時發出了欣喜的嘆息，捧起了巴奇的臉，史蒂夫吻著他，然後慢慢地開始了律動。

　　淺淺抽出、再深深插入，史蒂夫的動作漸漸加深、加重、加快。

　　十指緊緊交扣在一起，兩人一同達到歡愉的巔峰。

　　看到巴奇的右手在床單上游移著，抓了又放，史蒂夫握住了巴奇的手腕，舉到自己唇邊，吻著他汗濕的掌心，肉體的快感及心靈的滿足讓巴奇身軀止不住痙攣，淚水也不停地從眼角滑落。

　　極樂恍惚間，史蒂夫腦海中似乎響起了好久好久以前，他跟巴奇在下著雪的平安夜，一同唱著的聖誕佳音。

  
_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_  
_歡欣、歡欣、歡欣、歡欣_

_Born is the King of Israel_  
_天國君王今日降生_

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
　　＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　2017年後。

　　第四個1939年。

　　大雪紛飛的平安夜，孩子們挨家挨戶高頌著聖誕佳音。

  
_They looked up and saw a star_  
_牧人抬頭見一景星_

_Shining in the east beyond them far_  
_遠在東方燦爛晶明_

_And to the earth it gave great light_  
_發出奇光照耀世塵_

_And so it continued both day and night_  
_不分晝夜光彩永恆_

  
　　寧靜悠揚的合唱聲中，滿臉鬍子的金髮青年手裡拿著方才巴奇給他的糖霜餅乾，獨自一人站在街角，抬頭望向曾是自己房間的窗戶。

　　咬下一口糖霜餅乾，輕輕咀嚼著，有點微辣微甜，無比熟悉的滋味在口中慢慢擴散。

　　雖然街頭巷尾掛滿了聖誕裝飾，即使孩子們歌頌著聖誕佳音，但唯有在嚐到巴奇糖霜餅乾的瞬間，這個男人才終於認知到今天是平安夜。

　　「……聖誕快樂，巴奇。」

　　嚴冬方冷，長夜已深，歡欣的聖誕佳音中，從追尋著伯利恆之星的牧羊人嘴角微笑著，輕聲向窗內的人獻上祝福，眼角中落下了一滴淚水，消逝在靄靄白雪上。

　　窗內的那片光亮是如此耀眼，就好像歌曲中的那一顆伯利恆之星，光彩奪目、卻遙不可及。

　　在不久的未來，戰爭將撕裂和平；在遙遠的時空，地球將失去一半的生命。

　　而現在，濛上一層白霧的窗戶內，對於將來一無所知的史蒂夫跟巴奇一邊開心吃著糖霜餅乾，一邊跟著窗外報佳音的孩子們一同歡唱著－－

  
_Noel, noel, noel, noel_  
_歡欣、歡欣、歡欣、歡欣_

_Born is the king of israel_  
_天國君王今日降生_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
　　＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

　　他知道，他會不斷回來，無止盡地重覆著1939年跟2017年，記憶中最單純溫暖的幸福聖夜。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
